Luna Game
El 3 de abril de 2011, un juego se publicó en Equestria Daily, llamado Luna Game. Parecía inofensivo, por lo que unas pocas personas lo descargaron,—sólo para darse cuenta rápidamente de que no era lo que parecía. right|left|300pxLos tres primeros juegos y Luna Game 5 usan la música de SuperPonybeat como su banda sonora. Hasta la fecha se desconoce quién creo el juego. El juego ha tenido un gran impacto en el fandom Brony y ha servido de inspiración para cientos de relatos de terror y otros juegos creados a raíz de Luna Game, como Dreamy Rainbow y Flutter Island. Es un juego muy simple, pero muy eficaz en su objetivo: hacerte sentir incómodo y angustiado conforme más y más lo juegues. Luna Game conserva en todo momento ese aire de misterio y suspenso al no saber qué va a pasar después. Luna Game El juego comienza como Luna en un nivel de plataformas muy básico, el jugador es capaz de saltar y moverse con las teclas de dirección. Pero después de unos veinte segundos de juego, (o, unos segundos más si estás parado) aparecerá en la pantalla una de dos imágenes siniestras; una imagen de Pinkie Pie con los ojos estilo Zalgo, o una imagen de Applebloom con una mirada y sonrisa siniestra. En este punto, te darás cuenta de que el juego no se podrá cerrar ni con la tecla ESC ni con ALT + F4. El ratón se quedara atascado en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla, y la ventana del juego estará por encima de las demás, de modo que no se podrá minimizar y ningún otro programa que abras tapará el juego. La única manera de cerrar el juego, es abrir el Administrador de tareas (mediante CTRL + ALT + SUPR) y terminar el proceso, ve hasta el programa usando las flechas del teclado y pulsando Intro o Alt + E. Si no, el juego se cerrará de todas formas después de un tiempo por su cuenta. Cuando el juego termina, creará en el directorio o carpeta donde se encuentra el juego, un montón de imágenes repetidas (del screamer que te salió en el juego) y varios blocs de notas llamados El fin está cerca (The End is Neigh), si los abres, en su contenido sólo dice la misma frase: El fin está cerca. Al principio, la mayoría de los que lo jugaron pensaron que el programa era una especie de virus bajo la apariencia de un simple juego indie de terror, pero después de revisarlo (y de escanearlo varias veces en busca de virus) se confirmó que era sólo un juego de broma. El juego en sí no modifica ni elimina ningún archivo en la computadora del usuario, sólo guarda imágenes y documentos de texto. Aunque si el juego se encuentra en el Escritorio, borrar las imágenes y documentos de texto podrían llegar a ser muy molesto. Luna Game 2 El 30 de mayo 2011 otro juego fue presentado por Equestria Gaming. Este juego comienza de manera similar que la entrega anterior, pero con las gráficas y unos sprites bastantes mejorados. Al comenzar, el juego te dice que puedes presionar Shift para correr. Cuando comiences a caminar, unas grietas se comenzaran a forman en el suelo. A medida que vas avanzando, las grietas se hacen más y más grandes hasta cubrir completamente el suelo. Entonces de repente, aparece una imagen terrorífica de Pinkie Pie junto a un ruido de estática muy fuerte. Cuando la imagen desaparece, el fondo y los bloques estarán teñidos de color rojo oscuro y sólo te podrás mover lentamente mientras una música inquietante comenzará a sonar en el fondo.thumb|300px En este punto, lo único que se puede hacer es seguir adelante hasta llegar a un abismo gigante por donde deberás lanzarte. Durante la caída, el fondo se vuelve negro, Luna desaparecerá lentamente y aparecerá una imagen de Luna junto a un texto diciendo You Died. La imagen usada es una versión editada de Luna's Descent Más tarde comienza a escucharse una música espeluznante, y después de un momento, el juego se cierra. Las principales diferencias entre este juego y el primero son las gráficas que han mejorado considerablemente y que Luna 2 no crea archivos adicionales los cuales el primero fue tristemente célebre por la gran cantidad de archivos adicionales en la computadora. Luna Game 3 La tercera entrega se estrenó 11 de junio 2011. Una vez más, comienzas controlando a Luna pero esta vez en un entorno forestal. Se usa los mismos controles que en el último juego. Podrás correr a la derecha o izquierda de la pantalla. Mientras lo haces, la pantalla se oscurece y la música de fondo se irá volviendo cada vez más lenta y tétrica, hasta que de pronto se escuchará un ruido de estática bastante fuerte y la música se detendrá. thumb|300px Los árboles se volverán oscuros y llenos de sangre. Comienza a escucharse una música inquietante, y de vez en cuando si escuchas bien, se oirán ponis hablando en el fondo. Después de esta parte te encontrarás con un hoyo gigante en el suelo. Es posible saltarlo, lo que provocará una voz distorsionada de Fluttershy gritando "COME OUT" (Esto sólo ocurrirá con el primer salto). Puedes seguir controlando a Luna, pero el escenario se repetirá de forma infinita, así que te verás obligado a saltar por el abismo. Al hacerlo se escuchará Fluttershy gritando LOVE ME! (su voz estará muy distorsionada), y aparecerá de forma aleatoria una de muchas imágenes de Pinkie Pie Zalgoficada. Cuando la pantalla vuelva a la normalidad, se verá a Luna en el suelo, tendrá las piernas separadas y llenas de sangre por todas partes. Después de unos 5 segundos, ella abrirá los ojos y aparecerá en toda la pantalla su rostro desfigurado junto a un grito que hiela la sangre. El juego se cierra después de esto. Luna Game 4 Esta entrega fue lanzada el 9 de Julio del 2011 y fue presentada por Equestria Gaming. thumb|right|276px| Esta vez, comienzas de día con una música en 8 bits bastante alegre sonando en el fondo. Cuando caminas hacia adelante, verás un gran hoyo en el suelo y no tendrás otra opción que caerte por ahí. Al caer, cuando Luna toque el suelo se escuchará un SPLAT y la pantalla se volverá negra, segundos después aparecerá un texto en la pantalla diciendo You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? y se cerrará, llevándote a tu escritorio. Después de unos 15 segundos el juego sin aviso volverá a abrirse solo y dirá: it didn't have to turn out like this, you didn't have to die y luego aparece otro texto, con manchas de sangre en la pantalla y un ruido fuerte diciendo BUT NOW YOU'RE IN MY WORLD entonces, Luna aparecerá cayendo y aterrizará en un mundo rojo conocido como Pony Hell con una música satánica en el fondo. Cuando empieces a caminar, notarás que una oscuridad comenzará a perseguirte. Si la oscuridad te atrapa, aparecerán varias imágenes de Pinkamena que pasarán rápidamente en la pantalla junto con un grito fuerte. Después, aparecerá Pinkamena sonriendo, pero luego sonará un ruido de estática muy fuerte y los ojos de Pinkamena se pondrán estilo Zalgo, luego volverá a la normalidad y el juego se cerrará. Si logras escapar de la oscuridad, aparecerás en un mundo todo glitcheado con unos sprites extraños y una música de 8 bits distorsionada. En este punto, deberás comenzar a subir por todo el nivel y conforme vayas subiendo, el escenario se comenzará a poner más y más oscuro, hasta que en una parte te encontrarás con una especie de columna con una saliente. Al saltar, aparecerá un sprite de Pinkamena y la pantalla se pondrá negra, luego, ocurrirá lo mismo que ocurre si te dejabas atrapar por la oscuridad al principio, sólo que esta vez se escuchará una risa escalofriante de Pinkamena y el juego terminará. Luna Game 4, a diferencia de los otros, sólo se puede jugar una vez. Si intentas volver a abrirlo, saldrá un mensaje que dirá Your fate is already sealed... (a menos que elimines un archivo que el juego crea en C:/WINDOWS/Temp) Luna Game 0 y su Demo La precuela de los Luna Game (junto con una Demo), fue estrenada el 15 de Agosto del 2011. Luna Game 0 Demo En la Demo comenzarás otra vez controlando a Luna, pero esta vez con unos gráficos bastante mejorados, y podrás encontrar a la seis ponis principales (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash) y cada una de ellas dirán sus frases únicas. El objetivo de la Demo es hablar con todas las ponis, y eventualmente una de ellas te dirá que Pinkie Pie te está buscando. Al final Pinkie Pie te dirá que quiere organizar una fiesta en tu honor por tu regreso a Equestria. Luego de que la fiesta comience, verás una escena en la que Luna les dirá que aprecia mucho todo lo que hacen por ella. La pantalla se oscurecerá, y luna dirá Las extrañé a todas. El juego termina con las letras de LUNA GAME 0, escrito con sangre. NOTA: Existe un pequeño Easter Egg en este juego (descrito más abajo) que ocurrirá si lo juegas entre las 11:00 PM a 5:00 AM. Luna Game 0 Comenzarás junto con Celestia en su castillo, el juego te da la opción de interactuar con ella presionado la barra espaciadora. Celestia te dirá de que es tu primer día devuelta en el reino de Equestria, y que sería mejor que vayas a hacer nuevas amistades. Nada más salir, verás a las seis ponis principales en tu camino, todas estarán ocupadas buscando objetos perdidos. Podrás ayudar a una de ellas a encontrar lo que buscan y cuando se lo entregues, te pedirán que la ayudes a encontrar otros 50 objetos. Dependiendo de a quién ayudes podrás jugar uno de seis niveles diferentes, cada uno con objetos distintos. Una vez recojas los 50 objetos, el suelo desaparecerá y Luna comenzará a caer, pronto aparecerán dos imágenes de Nightmare Moon y aparecerás otra vez en el principio. Ahora, todas las ponis te dirán que Pinkie Pie te está buscando, por lo que deberás ir a verla. La poni rosada te dirá que está planeando hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida por regresar a Equestria, pero entonces, la pantalla se pondrá negra y comenzarán a sonar unas voces extrañas, la pantalla entonces volverá al juego donde está pinkie pie hablándote sobre la fiesta, entonces la pantalla se volverá a poner negra, junto con un texto que dice: Kill her (mátala), aparecerá de nuevo Pinkie Pie hablándole a Luna diciéndole de que habrán pasteles, caramelos y regalos en la fiesta, entonces la pantalla volverá a mostrar otro texto: KILL HER NOW (MÁTALA AHORA). Pinkie Pie te preguntará: ¿Princesa, se siente bien? y la pantalla se volverá negra por tercera vez y se comienzan a escuchar unos sonidos de cortadas y rasguños. Volverá a aparecer Pinkie Pie, diciendo B...But...Why? (¿P...Pero...Por qué?) y se verá la mitad de su cuerpo separándose en dos y el juego se cerrará, pero se abrirá solo de nuevo con un screamer de Pinkamena y un grito diciendo This isn't over. El juego, entonces se cerrará de nuevo. Al igual que Luna Game 4, este no se puede volver a jugar, ya que al intentar abrirlo mostrará una pantalla en negro con el texto The past cannot be changed... (El pasado no se puede cambiar). Sin embargo, si eliminas los archivos que el juego crea en C:/WINDOWS/Temp podrás volverlo a jugar. Luna Game End El 22 de Agosto del 2011, se publicó el último Luna Game en Equestria Gaming. Comienzas tomando el control de la ya muy bien conocida Princesa Luna, con una música alegre sonando. Luego de que avances un poco, verás una fosa muy familiar. Pero esta vez cuando saltes caerás sano y salvo en el suelo. Luego de caminar un poco Luna comenzará a caminar lento y dirá I'm really tired (estoy muy cansada), unos segundos después Luna dirá I'll just rest for a moment (voy a descansar un momento) y se acostará en el suelo. La pantalla comenzará a oscurecerse lentamente. Después de que la música se detenga, aparecerás en un mundo completamente blanco con sólo una línea negra en el medio de la pantalla, la cual es el suelo. Camina un poco hacia la derecha y verás un cubo glitcheado similar a los del Luna Game 4. Si lo golpeas, el suelo desaparecerá, pero caerás sobre un suelo invisible. Continua caminando hacia la derecha y comenzarán a aparecer pedazos de cielo y de suelo y lentamente se comenzará a formar el escenario. Luego de caminar un poco se escuchará un ruido extraño y el suelo desaparecerá, y caerás al infierno (Pony Hell). Luego de caminar un poco se verá un barranco pequeño y al caer por ahí, comenzarán a aparecer bloques glitcheados por todos lados y una oscuridad comenzará a perseguirte desde el lado izquierdo de la pantalla. Si no te apresuras, la oscuridad te atrapará y aparecerás en otra escena. Si logras correr de ella, te encontrarás con diversos obstáculos en el camino pero al final el resultado es el mismo. (Sin embargo, dependiendo de cómo juegues esta parte afectará al final del juego). Después de que la oscuridad te lleve hacia la siguiente escena, verás a Luna acostada en el suelo del principio donde ella se había puesto a descansar. Una música tenebrosa y lenta comenzará a sonar y Luna se levantará. Al caminar hacia la derecha se verán unas sombras de ponis, las siluetas de Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y una potrilla desconocida se verán. Al caminar hacia alguna de las ponis aparecerán textos sobre sus cabezas. De repente una estática parpadeará en la pantalla, y los textos arriba de las cabezas de las ponis cambiarán y se revelarán los sprites de cada una (pero con las pupilas dilatadas). Luego de avanzar hacia la derecha verás el camino bloqueado, por lo que deberás devolverte, y al hacerlo, te encontrarás con Nightmare Moon. Luna comenzará a caminar sola hacia ella, y un fuerte ruido de estática sonará, apareciendo en pantalla un montón de imágenes que pasarán rápidamente. Esto vuelve a ocurrir cuando Luna está a punto de tocar a Nightmare Moon, y cuando lo haga, la pantalla se volverá negra. Si la oscuridad de antes te atrapó antes de llegar al final, el juego acabará en este punto. Si lograste llegar al final del escenario antes de que la oscuridad te tocase, serás llevado a otro lugar. thumb|right|276px|El final bueno El fondo estará ahora completamente negro, y cuando avances, se comenzarán a formar grietas en el suelo. La única opción aquí es ir hacia la derecha, mientras el suelo comienza a desaparecer. Podrás correr todo lo que puedas hacia la derecha, pero en algún momento te caerás al vacío y Luna será reemplazada por Nightmare Moon en una fracción de segundo, junto a un ruido de estática, y la pantalla se pondrá negra. Luego, aparecerá Luna muerta exactamente igual que en el final de Luna Game 3, pero en lugar de otro screamer, el juego simplemente se cerrará (final malo). Si jugaste Luna Game 0 y Luna Game 4 (y lograste sobrevivir a la oscuridad), verás el final feliz. Es una escena muy similar a la de Luna Game 0 Demo, y todo está bien. Las seis ponis principales le preguntarán a Luna qué ha pasado, a lo cual ella responderá que tuvo una pesadilla, luego dirá que no pasa nada. Pero después, en una fracción de segundo, Pinkie Pie se convertirá en Pinkamena y el juego se cerrará. Luna Game 5 (Versión Fan-made) Un juego Fan-made fue publicado el 29 de Febrero del 2012. Empieza como cualquier otro Luna Game. Puedes controlar a Luna, y verás un texto diciendo que puedes correr con la tecla Shift. Todo comienza bien, con una música alegre sonando. Al avanzar un poco, te encontrarás con Angel Bunny (el conejo de Fluttershy). Cuando te le acerques, aparecerá un signo de exclamación tipo Metal Gear Solid y Angel comenzará a correr. A este punto, avanzarás hacia la siguiente parte. Ahora será de noche, y la música cambiará por otra alegre, pero lenta canción - Luna's Anthem. Aquí, tienes que saltar sobre las plataformas y coger nueve conejos esparcidos por todo el nivel. Mientras buscas a los conejos, verás un hoyo que estará cubierto por arriba así que no podrás entrar, pero después de que consigas el octavo conejo, ese hoyo se abrirá y deberás lanzarte por allí. Luego de caer, verás otro conejo, pero éste será de color rojo. Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen espeluznantes. Una vez que tomes este último conejo, la música se detendrá y al final del camino habrá una silueta de Pinkie Pie. Cuando avances a la siguiente escena, se podrá ver un cielo rojo y un monton de sombras de ponies caminando. Cuando empieces a caminar, se podrá escuchar el llanto de una bruja. Una fuerte estática parpadeará y una música tenebrosa comenzará a sonar. Esta estática alumbrará a las siluetas de los ponies, revelando sus formas Zalgo, pero la estática sólo durará un segundo, y se activa de forma aleatoria (a menos que uses el truco o Easter egg descrito más abajo para activarla tú mismo). De izquierda a derecha, las siluetas de los ponis son: Blinkie Pie (quién dirá: ¿Mami? ¿dónde estás? No puedo ver), Twilight Sparkle (quién desaparecerá luego de que la estática aparezca), Noteworthy, Derpy Hooves (quién dirá, en letras negras: Ayúdanos, por favor.) y Lyra Heartstrings. Tú sigues y sigues avanzando por este horrible escenario, hasta que de repente la música se cambia por unos sonidos extraños (los mismos sonidos del Easter egg de Luna Game 0 Demo) y la cámara comenzará a comerse la pantalla de izquierda a derecha, así que deberás correr. Si te dejas atrapar por la cámara, una imagen muy realista de Pinkamena aparecerá junto a un grito (el mismo grito de Luna Game 3, cuando Luna es el screamer) y el juego se cerrará. Si vas a la derecha,thumb|La foto de Pinkie luego de transformarse en Zalgo. entrarás en un cuarto con una imagen enorme de Pinkie Pie en el medio (y se ve normal) la cual luego de unos segundos comenzará a distorsionarse lentamente hasta convertirse en zalgo. Cuando esto termine, aparecerán unas plataformas. Úsalas para saltar hacia la boca de Pinkie. La pantalla se pondrá negra, y un sonido de algo siendo masticado y tragado (presumiblemente tú/Luna) sonará. Ahora, Luna estará en una especie de laberinto (el cual es en realidad el escenario de Giygas, del video juego Earthbound) y será rodeada por varias Pinkamenas, que luego desaparecerán. Entonces tendrás que ir hacia arriba, y te encontrarás con Nightmare Moon, seguida de las letras You Know What You Have To Do (ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer). Ve hacia abajo mientras todo se va oscureciendo. Cuando la pantalla vuelva a la normalidad, Luna estará en el suelo, muerta y ensangrentada (en el mismo lugar donde encontraste el último conejo). Aparecerá una pantalla negra, con el texto You're Next y en una fracción de segundo se verá una imagen de Pinkie Pie Zalgoficada. El juego terminará y la unidad de CD de tu computadora se abrirá sola. Escena del viernes 13 Si abres el juego en un viernes 13 (o si configuras la fecha de tu ordenador a ese día) podrás ver una escena secreta que sólo podrás ver una vez. thumb|250px|La imagen de Scootaloo, al final de la escena. Pinkamena se encontrará a Nightmare Moon y entablarán una conversación. No podrás hacer nada más que observar. Nightmare Moon revelará la razón por la que mató a Pinkie, diciendo ''A party doesn't make up for 1000 years of suffering (Una fiesta no compensa a 1000 años de sufrimiento). Pinkamena se asustará e intentará hacer entrar en razón a la princesa, pero sin éxito. Entonces, Nightmare Moon notará la presencia del jugador y dirá: SHH! Someone is listening (¡Shh nos escuchan!) y las dos ponies se quedarán calladas y sin moverse, sólo para terminar en un screamer, una Scootaloo sangrienta aparecerá, junto a un grito y un texto diciendo Leave This Place! (¡Deja este lugar!) El juego se cerrará después de esto. Secretos o Easter Eggs La siguiente es una lista de los Easter Eggs o trucos que se pueden encontrar en los Luna Game: *Luna Game 0 Demo: : — Si se juega entre las 11:00 PM a 5:00 AM, luego de exactamente una hora de haberlo jugado, comenzarán a sonar en tu PC unos sonidos extraños (los cuales durarán alrededor de 2 minutos). *Luna Game 4: : — Si la oscuridad te atrapa al principio del juego, un montón de imágenes pasarán rápidamente por la pantalla. Una de ellas lleva un mensaje oculto diciendo: Vengeance taken, will often tear the heart and torment the conscience. *Luna Game 5: : — Si juegas en un viernes 13, podrás ver la escena secreta descrita arriba. : — Al presionar las teclas I','K y T''' al mismo tiempo revelará uno o dos Easter Eggs, dependiendo de en qué parte del juego estés. Si lo haces en el principio del juego, activarás un screamer de Pinkie Pie (de uno de los screamers de Luna Game 3) y el juego se cerrará. Si presionas las teclas en la tercera sala (la del cielo rojizo), parpadeará una estática revelando los cuerpos de las sombras de los ponies, y si lo haces más adelante, se revelará a una Pinkamena mirando hacia la pantalla, o a una Osa Menor justo antes de la parte en que la cámara comienza a comerse la pantalla. Después de que entres a la habitación donde la gran imagen de Pinkie Pie se va transformando en zalgo, las teclas no harán absolutamente nada si las presionas. Se desconoce la razón por la cual el creador del juego eligió las teclas '''IKT, Aunque muy probablemente signifiquen I Killed Them (Yo los asesiné). : — Si usas ALT+F4 o ESC antes de llegar a la parte de terror, el juego se cerrará sin más (lo cual es extraño ya que ningún Luna Game se puede cerrar de esta forma). Sin embargo, si lo haces en la tercera parte del juego o más adelante, el juego igualmente se cerrará, pero se reabrirá unos segundos después y se escuchará a Pinkamena riéndose. : — Puedes también presionar CTRL+ALT+SUPR para cerrar el juego en cualquier punto. Pero, si lo haces en la mitad del juego cuando ya todo es de terror, se escuchará la voz distorsionada de Fluttershy gritando COME OUT! (la misma de Luna Game 3) y tu cursor se quedará atrapado en una esquina de la pantalla y la única forma de cerrar el juego es moviéndote con las flechas y terminar el proceso del juego con el Administrador de Tareas. *Luna Game End: Existen 5 Easter Eggs en este juego. Si cambias la fecha de tu computadora a las fechas de salida de los Luna Game anteriores (1, 2, 3, 4 y 0) ocurrirá algo distinto durante el juego: thumb|right|276px|Los Easter Eggs de Luna Game End : — 03 de Abril del 2011 (Easter Egg de Luna Game 1): Cuando llegues a la parte donde están las sombras de los ponies (luego de que Luna despierte) podrás ver la silueta del modelo viejo de Luna usado en el primer Luna Game, que dirá The past is never forgotten. (el pasado nunca se olvida). Cuando aparezca la estática, el texto cambiará a You cannot escape your past, Luna (No puedes escapar de tu pasado, Luna). : — 30 de Mayo del 2011 (Easter Egg de Luna Game 2): Luego de que te encuentres con Nightmare Moon, serás llevado a la escena final del Luna Game 2, donde deberás efectuar el salto hacia el abismo. : — 11 de Junio del 2011 (Easter Egg de Luna Game 3): Luego de que caigas al mundo rojo (Pony Hell) podrás ver las extremidades ensangrentadas de Luna en el suelo, esto es en alusión a la escena final del Luna Game 3, cuando aparece Luna muerta con sus extremidades separadas y esparcidas por el suelo. : — 09 de Julio del 2011 (Easter Egg de Luna Game 4): Cuando te encuentres con Nightmare Moon, aparecerá el mensaje visto también en Luna Game 4: You've Met with a terrible fate, haven't you? : — 15 de Agosto del 2011 (Easter Egg de Luna Game 0): En el principio del juego, luego de bajar verás varios items a la izquierda (los items aparecidos en de Luna Game 0). Al tocarlos, podrás ver una imagen de Luna transformándose en Nightmare Moon. Parodias The Lunar Game El juego puede ser jugado aquí. Comenzarás jugando como Luna sobre un suelo de grama y de noche, podrás moverte con las flechas del teclado y saltar con la barra espaciadora. Avanza hasta que quedes atrapado entre dos paredes. Síguete moviendo y saltando hasta que la pared desaparezca. Avanza un poco más y aparecerá en toda la pantalla un fondo azul diciendo And Luna lived happily ever And nothing scary happened, ever (Y Luna vivió feliz por siempre y nada aterrador ocurrió nunca.) LONA'S GOEM 48 A diferencia de los demás Luna Games, este tiene una barra de carga. Cuando termine de cargar, aparecerás en un suelo de grama de día (todo estará muy mal dibujado) y sólo podrás moverte demasiado lento. Cuando llegas algo lejos, saldrá un screamer de Pinkie Pie (mal dibujado también). Después de unos segundos, el juego se cierra. Sitio web oficial de Luna Game El 28 de Julio de 2011, se creó una página oficial para los Luna Game, en la cual contenía información sobre los juegos y también enlaces para descargarlos. Pero la página no tuvo mucha actividad luego del lanzamiento de Luna Game End. El sitio ya no está disponible desde el año 2015. Curiosidades *El modelo (sprite) de Luna usado en el primer Luna Game es único de este juego. *Una de las imágenes que pueden aparecer en el screamer de Luna Game 3 es la de Apple Bloom, conocida como Creepybloom. *Si haces click derecho sobre cualquier juego de Luna Game y vas a Propiedades, verás que la versión de archivo es 6.6.6.0 *Existe un error o glitch en Luna Game 0, en el que deberás irte por el nivel de Twilight (el de la recolecta de libros). Luego de que tomes el último libro y las imágenes de Nightmare Moon aparezcan, ve hacia atrás y verás que el último libro que tomaste seguirá ahí flotando. Si lo tocas, se verá por una fracción de segundo la escena del principio del juego, y el juego se cerrará bruscamente. *No se sabe quién creó estos juegos. Categoría:Videojuegos